DMX
Earl Simmons (* 18. Dezember 1970 in Baltimore, Maryland) ist ein US-amerikanischer Rapper und Schauspieler bekannt unter dem Pseudonym DMX (Dark Man X). Biografie Earl Simmons wurde in Baltimore, Maryland geboren wuchs jedoch in Yonkers, im US-Bundesstaat New York auf. Seine Eltern waren strenggläubige Christen. So wuchs er in einem sehr religiösen Elternhaus und in ärmlichen Verhältnissen auf. Seine Mutter war eine Anhängerin der Zeugen Jehovas. In seiner Jugend saß er unter anderem wegen eines Raubüberfalls in einer Jugendstrafanstalt. Mit Jay-Z, Busta Rhymes und Biggie Smalls besuchte er die gleiche Schule. Sein Künstlername „DMX“ bedeutet Dark Man X, obwohl er sich in seiner Debüt-Single noch „Divine Master of the Unknown“ nannte. Durch den Gewinn des Unsigned Hype Awards des Magazins The Source und seine Debüt-Single Born Loser erlangte er landesweite Bekanntheit. Die Single wurde jedoch kein kommerzieller Erfolg. Es folgten weitere Alben und Singles, die um einiges erfolgreicher wurden. 1998 trat er der Rap Crew Ruff Ryders bei. Sein Debüt-Album It's Dark and Hell is Hot kam 1998 auf den Markt und stieg auf den ersten Platz der Billboard Charts. Später erschienen die Alben Flesh Of My Flesh Blood Of My Blood (1998), … And Then There Was X (1999), The Great Depression (2001) und sein fünftes Album Grand Champ (2003), bei dessen Veröffentlichung er sein Karriereende als Musiker ankündigte. Am 25. Juli 2005 gab er jedoch ein neues Album bekannt, welches unter dem Titel Year of the Dog...Again am 1. August 2006 erschien. Alle Alben außer das Year of the Dog...Again stiegen in den Billboard Charts auf Platz 1 ein, Year of the Dog...Again auf Platz 2. 2006 lief seine eigene Show Soul Of A Man auf dem amerikanischen Fernsehsender Black Entertainment Television, in der er über sein christliches Leben berichtete. Außerdem schrieb DMX seine Autobiografie E.A.R.L.: The Autobiography of DMX, welche 2003 erschien. Seine für Ende 2008 geplanten Alben Walk With Me Now und You'll Fly With Me Later wurden auf Sommer 2009 verlegt, nachdem er am 30. Januar 2009 in Phoenix wegen Misshandlung von Tieren, Drogenvergehen und Diebstahls zu 90 Tagen Gefängnis verurteilt wurde.1 2011 musste DMX aufgrund verschiedener Delikte (unter anderem wegen des Verstoßes gegen Bewährungsauflagen und Körperverletzung) wieder ins Gefängnis. Im Juli 2011 wurde er nach sieben Monaten entlassen. Daraufhin kündigte er ein neues Studioalbum an. Undisputed sollte am 26. Juni 2012 erscheinen, mit Gastbeiträgen von Busta Rhymes, Tyrese und Jennifer Hudson, wurde dann aber auf den 11. September 2012 verschoben. Die angekündigten Featuregäste waren nicht auf dem Album vertreten. Die erste Single des Albums I Don't Dance erschien bereits mehrere Monate vor der Veröffentlichung des Albums. Privatleben Simmons erste Ehe hielt von 1999 bis 2010. Mit seiner ersten Frau hat er vier Kinder. DMX hatte während der Ehe mit seiner ersten Frau zahlreiche Affären. Daraus hat DMX zwei uneheliche Kinder von verschiedenen Frauen. Da DNA-Tests ihn eindeutig als Vater identifizierten, musste er Unterhalt an eine der Mütter in Höhe von 1,5 Millionen Dollar zahlen. Wie Simmons in einem Interview bekannt gab, ist er mit dem Model Yadira Borrego verlobt. Die beiden haben eine Tochter. In einem Radiointerview gab er bekannt, Vater von zehn Kindern zu sein. Sonstiges * DMX hat einen Gastauftritt in dem Musikvideo „It makes no Difference“ von Sum 41. * Er ist der erste Rapper, der mit Schockrocker Marilyn Manson zusammengearbeitet hat. * Für seine Rolle in dem Film Born 2 Die erhielt er 5 Millionen Dollar Gage. * DMX ist an einer Bipolaren Störung erkrankt. * Er brachte im Jahr 1998 zwei Nummer-Eins-Alben auf den Markt. Filmografie * 1998: White Lines (Originaltitel: Belly) * 2000: Boricua's Bond * 2000: Romeo Must Die * 2001: Exit Wounds * 2003: Born 2 Die (Originaltitel: Cradle 2 the Grave) * 2004: Never Die Alone (Film) * 2007: Lords of the Street – Gerechtigkeit hat ihren Preis (Originaltitel: Jump Out Boys) * 2007: Father of Lies * 2007: Death Toll * 2008: Last Hour – Countdown zur Hölle (Last Hour) * 2008: Lockjaw: Rise of the Kulev Serpent * 2009: The Bleeding Diskografie Studioalben Kategorie:Rapper (USA) Kategorie:Rapper